


Stardust vs. The Force of Evil Unicorn

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: Cassian is an untitled knight, K is a clockwork horse, Bodhi is a talking dove, Jyn is a girl raised up by werewolves.Legend says there was a shooting star which brought gems to the ground. Legend says the Caretaker was kidnapped by the Evil Unicorn to build a volcano to steal all the rainbows around the world.This story has dragons and mermen too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the most ridiculous story I've ever written

很久很久以前——久到可以让童话成真的以前——有一片居住着魔法生物的大陆。在这里，你在吃小动物之前要先确认他们会不会说话。当然也会遇到这样的情形：一头会魔法的熊彬彬有礼地试探你是不是智能生物。赶紧回答，趁他以为你是笨蛋并且拍断你的脊椎前朝他脱帽致敬。

骑士卡西安头顶上没有帽子，或者骑士的头盔，而是一顶巨大的草帽。现在如果有熊在路边朝他招手，他也不打算把草帽摘下来。太阳大到叫人睁不开眼，他宁愿冒着被熊认作非智能生物的风险。再说，这样的荒原上，连野兔子都难生存，更别提大型食肉生物了。反正他也不是真正有头衔的骑士，不过是一介骑着马的无名人士。在毒辣的阳光下，他只能闭上眼，随他的老马把他带到他们应去的地方。

胯下的老马发言：“我真的迷路了。”

卡西安懒得睁开眼：“你不是研究过地图了吗？”

K，作为一匹饱经风霜的老马，不想和毛头小伙子争吵，“我们应该停下来，等夜晚降临，根据北极星的位置确定方向再走。”

于是卡西安从K的背上翻了下来，从马鞍边的行李里抽出一条毛毡，铺在K投下的阴凉里，一屁股坐下喝水。K的侧腹弹开一个小窗口，露出里面的发条机械，然后伸出一只小电扇，对着卡西安冒汗的脸吹。

卡西安四下打量。一眼望去，这片盐碱地似乎无边无际，视野内只有稀疏的几丛茅草，平整的地面上满是龟裂的痕迹。看起来，很多年以前这里曾经有过湖泊。是什么让这里改变了呢？卡西安一边嚼着饭团，一边思考起更重要的问题：什么时候才能走到传说中的那篇森林呢？

像所有注定成为主角的人一样，卡西安很小就失去了父母。而那个传说发生的时间甚至在他父母之前。传说中，有一颗巨大的流星离开了它天空中的伙伴们，在夜幕中划出拳头大的火花，砸进了远方的森林里。森林着火了；鸟群飞向天际；雨下了一个月。一群迁徙到卡西安的村落的燕子哭诉，那颗流星烧毁了他们的家。村民们把屋檐借给了他们。等燕子孵出雏鸟，而雏鸟又长大之后，已经没有人知道原本的故事了。等卡西安听到传说的时候，传说已经变成了童谣：

“星辰厌烦了黑夜，想见一见太阳，

她带着火焰降临，烧毁远方森林，

大火也将她吞没，留下一地宝石。”

在燕子翅膀下听故事的小孩都在“宝石”这个词响起的时候睁大了眼睛。他们其实都没见过宝石，燕子们用翅尖指着某个长着漂亮眼睛的小姑娘，说就像她的眼睛。在理解到宝石的市价之前，他们就知道了那是一件好东西。然而，等卡西安听到传说的时候，他已经是个大人了。于是他拿燕麦穗哄骗燕子用喙沾着墨水画下地图，牵着他的发条马，朝传说中的森林出发。

现在他有点理解童谣的意思了。如果真的曾经有那么一片森林，它也被野火烧尽了。在这片荒漠中，如何才能找到宝石？就算真的有，恐怕也被南来北往的飞鸟衔走了。

K哼了一声，“告诉过你了，愚蠢的主意。”然后弯下脖子给自己上发条。

卡西安伸手从背囊里掏出水壶，晃了晃，“怎么就这点了。”

K抬起脖子，“我哪知道，我喝水吗？”

卡西安把水壶丢回背囊，站起来，“先去找水。”爬上马背的时候，他又被烤热了的马鞍烫着了屁股。K发出愉快的机械笑声，朝前一溜小跑，发出“哐哐哐”的声音。

走了一会儿，渐渐的，地平线上出现的不再是茅草，而是仙人掌——极其高大的仙人掌，成排伫立在沙土之中，巨刺冲着人脸危险地挥舞着。

有仙人掌的地方意味着有水源。卡西安掏出匕首，在仙人掌根下刨土。K发声质疑，“我怀疑这水有毒。”

然而他没有挖出仙人掌储水的根瘤。土松松的，像是被人挖过了。卡西安坐在地上，诅咒那个偷水的小贼。但他又脑筋一转，既然有人来挖，说明离最近的聚居地也不远。

刚走出仙人掌林没多久，他们就看到了立在不远处的旗杆。朝着旗杆追过去，他们又看到了不远处的手推车。手推车后面戴着遮阳头巾的人看到他们停了下来。卡西安伸头一看，车子的框里堆满了疑似仙人掌部件的不明物体。

他清了清嗓子，“咳，小子，卖不卖水？”

推车的矮子朝他举起一只水囊。卡西安取过水囊，摸了摸自己腰间的钱包，丢给他一枚锡币。

“太少了！”矮子埋怨到。

“最近的村子在哪？”卡西安又丢给他一枚锡币。

矮个子朝东边一指，接着又伸出手，“还是少！”

卡西安一踢K的侧腹的开关，K条件反射地朝前跑去。卡西安对着风大喊，“两块钱，不少了！”

K一边跑一边吼叫，“让我停下来！”

卡西安大吼：“不能再给了！我身上一共就二十块钱！”

K吼得比他还大声，“我知道啊！他把你钱包扒走了！”

卡西安猛然刹车（马），转头朝来的方向跑去。卖水的小贼远远地看到他们，丢下车就跑。K几步赶上，一脚把他踢翻。小贼趴在地上，过了十秒钟也没有再动。

卡西安惴惴不安地发话，“你是不是……用力过猛？”

他们给晕过去的小贼喂了点水——头巾下居然是个年轻女人——然后把她捆在马背上。卡西安推着她的手推车，和K一起慢慢地朝东边走。太阳落山之前，他们找到了那个荒漠边缘的小村子。年轻女人及时醒来，朝着站在村口迎接他们的高大中年人喊了一声“爸爸”，比划了一下自己捆在背后的手。高大中年人拍了拍手，背后冒出几个人，迅速把卡西安按倒在地，丢进了一间冷冰冰的地牢里。

卡西安抠着由整块石头堆成的墙面，估测着在墙上挖出一个洞有多高的成功率。一开始头顶的墙缝里还渗出一点光，接着就暗了下来。他听到咕咕叫的声音，估计是饿了，在身上摸了半天，发现还有没吃完的饭团。吃了两口，他又听到耳朵边传来咕咕叫，显然不是胃里传出来的。一抬头，他发现墙角里挂着一只鸟笼，一只小鸽子正在里面眼巴巴地瞧着他。

“你会说话吗？”他揪下一团饭粒，推进鸟笼里。

小鸽子想要衔起饭粒，但决定还是按照规矩，先说话，“会的。”然后埋头啄饭。

卡西安叹气一声，靠在石墙上，“你是犯了什么错？”

小鸽子急着回答他的话，飞快地把饭吞进肚子里，“我也不知道……他们不让我和索说话，就把我关进来了……”

“‘索’是谁？”卡西安又掰给他一团饭粒。

小鸽子刚要说话，突然的，地牢门“咯吱”一响打开了，一个人挎着篮子沿着梯子爬了下来，点起一盏羊油灯。一回头，正是那个害他关牢里的那小姑娘。

“嘿！你！”卡西安上前一步，一件暗器就朝他脸飞了过来。他敏捷地把它握住，正是他失踪的钱包。

“就这么点钱？”她对着打开钱包清点的卡西安，“别数了，一共二十块，我把原来的两块都放回去了。”

卡西安把钱包揣进裤子口袋，“算你有点良心。”然后他看着那女孩子掀开篮子，又朝他扔了一件暗器。“非常有良心。”他掂量了一下那只馅饼。“你叫什么？”

“琴。”她把篮子放在地上，拿出水壶走到鸽笼边添水，“菩提，你这里怎么有饭？”

小鸽子一边感激不尽地点头，一边回答，“这个人——”他用翅膀拐指了指卡西安。

卡西安摊开手，手里握着咬了一口的馅饼，“卡西安。我是个骑士。”

琴突然想起了什么，脸上露出惊慌的神色，“哦，你的马还在外面！”

卡西安解释，“他是匹发条马，你不用喂他吃的。”

琴摇了摇头。她抬头看了看头顶窄小的窗口，铁栅栏外的天已经黑透了。她走到地牢门前，上紧了两道锁。

卡西安突然有点不好意思。“你这是……？”

“这个村子看上去很寻常，但实际上和看上去的有点不一样，”她把梯子横过来抵在牢门前面，转头对着卡西安，“我是说，我的父亲，他们都是好人，但是——”

卡西安听到窗外传来一声悠长的狼嚎，紧接着又是一声，呼朋引伴，在光秃秃的荒原上回响。

琴耸耸肩，“没办法，今天满月。”

他们在此起彼伏的狼嚎声中沉默地吃完了晚饭。琴向卡西安解释，村里有无数这样的地牢，但实际上并不是用来关押人，而是用来保护人的。还有羊群，她把那群毛绒绒的畜生丢进了另一口地牢，才在月亮升起之前赶到这边来。

卡西安有点不可置信，“你一个人类女孩，怎么就和一群狼人一起生活了？”

琴说，“是他们养大了我。”她小时候在森林里迷路，被他们捡回来抚养长大。每次月亮出来之前，他们就嘱咐她躲进地牢里锁好门。第二天天亮的时候，她的养父就会敲一敲铁门，把她从地牢里抱出来。

“所以说，以前这里真的有森林喽？”卡西安敏锐地嗅到了重点。琴奇怪地看着他，于是他讲出了那个有关流星和宝石的故事，听起来有点幼稚，所以有点不好意思，“唉，就是个传说罢了，你可别信了……”

一直沉默地吃米的菩提突然发出了咯咯叫声，“我知道，我知道！”它拍打着鸟笼，“这就是我这么远飞过来的原因！”

卡西安站起来，把笼门打开。菩提跳上他的肩头，又在他重新盘腿坐下的时候跳到了地上。“这个不是传说，是真正发生过的事情！”接着他开始讲一个发生在几十年前的故事：

（卡西安：“哦，你们鸟类就都这么喜欢讲故事吗……？”）

“很久很久以前，在光还没有诞生的时候，世界漆黑一片。

接着光也诞生了，世界上拥有了两种颜色，黑和白。

这时候出现了第三种元素，它能够把白色的光折射成无数种颜色，世界因此变得五彩斑斓。

第三种元素具有如此大的魔法，如此大的力量，以至于具有如此大的威胁。为了保证没有人滥用它，第三种元素被交给到一个充满智慧又无比仁慈的人手中，由他扮演守护者的角色。他是一个和善的人，但为了保护第三种元素的秘密，很少和人讲话，于是也没有多少朋友。

有一天，守护者在溪流边洗手，看到一只独角兽。独角兽是一种害羞又敏感的生物，往往只肯接近心软的女孩子。但守护者同样有一颗纯洁的心灵，于是独角兽见到他也没有跑掉。他以为他交到了朋友，没有意识到这个朋友怀揣着坏心思——对于独角兽来说，哪怕有一点点坏心思，都是非常罕见的。然而，这就叫守护者给碰上了。

守护者不知情，和独角兽一起在大陆上沿着溪流四处游荡。直到有一天，一颗流星从天而降。”

卡西安插嘴，“就是那颗带来宝石的流星？”琴瞪了他一眼。卡西安闭上嘴巴。菩提像没有听到插嘴一样继续说了下去。

“独角兽生怕烧着自己的毛，不肯去一探究竟。然而守护者去了，担心有森林里的居民困在火灾现场。可是等他走进森林里的时候，他没有看到受伤的动物，也没有看到焚毁的树林。一个年轻的女人坐在湖边洗着一块石头，五颜六色的水花从石头上流下来，流到烧焦的树根边，树就长出了新的绿叶。

守护者很吃惊，很明显，那是一块第三种元素组成的石头。为什么除了他之外，会有人拥有一块这样的石头？可是他试图走过去质问她的时候，他发现自己不会说话了。她站起来，水从手腕上滴到脚趾上，手里的石头闪闪发光，倒映在她的眼睛里。

独角兽再看见守护者的时候，他的手里已经抱上了他和神秘女人的孩子。孩子的脖子上挂着那枚石头磨成的项链，这是独角兽第一次看见第三种元素。守护者告诉独角兽，他们离开这里，和妻子一起回到星星之间去。他是来告别的。

临行前一天，独角兽请他喝了最后一杯酒。醒来的时候，守护者听到了鸟群尖叫着飞走的声音。他躺在森林边缘，整片森林都在熊熊燃烧。这次烧完了，就真的完了。就连他遇到妻子的那片湖都已经被烧干，就算有石头，他也不知道怎么用来救人。

独角兽告诉他，他看到有一颗星星从森林中腾空升起，飞到了星空之中。或许是它起飞时喷射的火焰引发了大火呢？守护者不敢相信妻子不带他就飞走了。他不知道孩子在哪里，被她带走了吗？或许是的，她当然不忍心把亲身的孩子丢在火海里。他希望她们是真的飞走了，而不是困在地面上，困在火焰里……到夜晚，他抬头看着星星，就觉得她们也在看他。”

菩提停了下来，转头看着琴，“每天你给我添完水和食就走，根本没时间听我讲故事。”

琴低下头，她的手里握着从衣领里掏出来的一枚水晶。卡西安看着那枚单薄的水晶，又看了看琴眼睛里倒映出的光。他一手指着她，一边问菩提，“你的意思该不会是……”

琴抬起头，看着菩提，“是，我就是。你知道我的父亲在哪吗？”

菩提掸了掸翅膀，“当然，当然，就是你父亲，守护者，是他送我来找你的。”

“他在哪？”琴猛地倾身向前，卡西安赶紧朝后一缩。

菩提朝后跳了两步。“呃，他现在的处境有点艰难……还记得那个邪恶独角兽吗？就是他，囚禁着你的父亲。”

“等等，等一下，”卡西安伸出两只手掌挡在脑门前面。这也太……他看着琴胸前晃荡的水晶，只是一枚透明的石头罢了，它甚至没有闪亮的光芒，也没有五彩的颜色，就跟玻璃做的似的。他问菩提，“你的意思是，我们的朋友，琴，坐在这里的琴，是半个外星人？”

菩提吱唔了半天，“技术上来说……”

琴瞪了他一眼，“这对你来说是很大的问题吗？”然后又盯着菩提，一副“要不是因为你太小，绝对把你提起来使劲摇”的架势。

菩提赶紧交代，“我是从一个海岛飞过来的……独角兽的城堡就在那里，你的父亲就在城堡里。他让我警告陆地上的人，独角兽胁迫他制造了某一种可怕的武器，要他们逃的远远的——虽然很可能还是躲不过——然后就是要我探寻第三种元素的下落，只有它，才能保护一切事物不受伤害。”

琴举起那枚水晶，“第三种元素，就在这里。”

菩提小心地歪头，用一只眼睛打量了半天。“看起来很像他和我描述的……但他说的没那么具体……”

琴伸手从篮子里拿出水壶，往手心里倒了一点水，然后把水晶握在了潮湿的手心里。接着她卷起裤子，露出白净的小腿，腿上一块淤青。

卡西安管住自己眼睛，若无其事地看向屋顶。菩提发出惊讶的叫声，“哎呀，这是谁干的……”

“马踢的。”然后她把手捂在了淤青上。等她把手移开的时候，淤青消失了。她到羊油灯前仔细检查一番，一点痕迹也不见了。她露出微笑，“爸爸告诉我水晶会保护我的时候，我还以为只是一个比喻。”

卡西安抬头看着她，“所以你真的是从星星里来的女孩儿。”

琴想了一下，还是摇了摇头。“那是我的妈妈。我只是她留下的碎片。”

夜深了，琴和菩提都睡着了。窗口外是明亮的月光和远去的狼嚎。卡西安看着地面上的倒影，没想到自己陷入了旧故事的新剧情里。在他的村子里，最“魔法”的事物不过是会说话的燕子和上发条的马。也许还有那个会在集市上表演吃火的人。但这些——他都没有预料到。给万物带来色彩的第三种元素。海上的独角兽城堡。星星里来的女孩。他看着缩在被子里皱着眉头睡着的琴，水晶挂坠滑下来，倒映在月光里，一点多余的颜色也没有，就像一块快要融化的冰。他叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

黎明的时候，他听到了地牢门口传来了沉重的敲击声。琴坐起来，嘱咐卡西安不要动。“快变回人形的狼人可能会利用先恢复的智力诱拐人类出来。”她昨晚就这么嘱咐过。她从篮子里拿出一束干草，从铁门的缝隙里塞了出去。

外面传来粗哑的声音，“行了，鼠尾草就那么点儿，别浪费了。”

琴这才撤下堵在门口的梯子，打开三道锁。牢门打开，她的养父朝她递来手掌，把她提溜了上来。

“他们也要上来。”她指了指翘首盼望的卡西安。菩提急急忙忙地飞了出来，躲在了远处的房顶上。琴的养父左右看了看，提起眉毛，“他不是绑了你吗？怎么就不记仇了。”

卡西安爬出来的时候，就听到琴说，“……我必须得走，去找我爸爸，去救他。”

菩提也飞了回来，蹲在她肩头，小心翼翼地说，“索，你得听她的，趁一切灾难发生之前，带走你的族人。”

索闭着眼睛摇头。“都不行，不行啊。我们这些人，这种人，除了在这种荒漠里生活，还能去哪里呢？只会害到别人。而且，琴，你的父亲消失了很久，你怎么能找得到他？你又怎么知道一定能救得了他？他那样强大的人，不可能被困住。如果想走，他早就走了。而且，你一个人去太危险了。”

卡西安拍了拍自己满是尘土的裤子，站直了。“我可以陪他去。”

索朝他露出警惕又凶狠的眼神。卡西安赶紧加上一句，“……至少，陪她走到最近的市镇，给她介绍几个有本事的朋友。”

索严肃地看着琴，沉默了很久。接着他又张开皴裂的嘴，“真的有那么严重吗？”

琴点点头，“我相信是的。”

索叹了一口气，转过身，“我给你们准备马。”

卡西安在马厩里看到了一动不动的K，几乎要哭出来了。他三并作两步地奔到K倒在地上的身体边，仔细检查。可他又没检查出什么毛病，没有被狼人啃烂了的痕迹。最后他发现问题在哪：开关没开。他一拨K后颈上的簧片，K就“腾”地站了起来。

“卡西安，你回来了。”K在地上蹬了蹬蹄子，“我见势不妙，立马蹭着柱子把自己关了。显然它们对不会动的铁疙瘩没兴趣。”卡西安抱着它的脖子半天不肯松手，然后捡起一把扫帚给他掸灰。

索给他们带了一个星期的水和干粮，还有许多银币，用来聘请雇佣兵。他还给琴牵来了一匹马，但匹马是不会说话的那种，又远远比不上K的神速，不一会儿就拖了后腿。琴把它身上的干粮袋挂到了K身上，把它轰回去，然后自己也骑到了K身上。K哼了一声，“能干的人就是得多干活，马也一样。”

接下来的三天里，卡西安突然格外担心自己身上会不会有股臭臭的味道，又突然担心自己说话无聊。还好琴不怎么喜欢和他说话，倒是和K聊得很好，晚上睡觉也趴在K身上（卡西安睡在铺在沙地上的毛毡上，菩提睡在卡西安头上）。更多时候她都不怎么说话，抿着嘴想事。只有一次，夜幕刚刚降临的时候，她对着一块岩石打磨一只匕首，卡西安试图夺走它。

“我知道你在打算什么，”他警告他，“那些雇佣兵不吃这套。”

她把刀子夺了回去，“你以为我不知道？”她把刀子藏回靴子里。

卡西安抱起胳膊，“我明白情况有多严重，我理解，这里的所有人，马，鸽子，都理解。但那些人听不懂我们的故事。我们只能和他们做交易——我们付钱，他们替我们出力。”

琴突然很沮丧，“没有人会相信的，对不对？这样离奇的故事。”她看着天空冒出的几颗星星，“对我来说，又是如此真实，我的妈妈就在那里……我知道她在那里，看着我。可如果她看到了我，为什么又不回来找我呢？也许作为一颗星星，她的生命很长，而我只在她的一生里占据了很短的几年，她已经把我忘了。或许她根本没有回去，她没能逃脱那场大火……”她拿手背擦了擦脸。

卡西安觉得这是一个应该拥抱的时候，如果她是他认识的其他任何一个小姑娘，他绝对会走过去。但琴很快就恢复了镇静。她掏出刀，重新开始磨。卡西安没有阻止她。

又过了三天，他们抵达了市镇，一座青石搭成的城堡。卡西安经常走水路来，对这里很熟悉，也有很多熟人。城门守卫和他互相问好，然后看见了和他通行的漂亮姑娘，朝他竖起大拇指。

“不是你想的那样。”见到第五个人，说了第五遍之后，卡西安终于放弃了解释，还以勉强的笑容。琴依然不说话。

菩提飞到卡西安耳边嘀咕，“我们是不是也要警告他们，要他们尽快撤离？”

看着站在路边热情洋溢地向琴兜售花篮的老太太，卡西安叹了一口气。“我们得去找市长商议。”

市长，实际也就是族长，是一个据说有贵族支系血统的中年女人。她的确具有贵族的气质，双手叠在桌前，耐心地听卡西安说完了情况，没有插一句话。卡西安听着自己嘴里说出来的话，和童话故事没什么两样，感觉自己愚蠢极了。

莫思马市长将平放在桌面上的双手叠了起来，这意味着她要回话了。“先生，女士，舍身处境，如果你们是我，听到这个故事，你们会怎么觉得？”

卡西安垂头丧气，“觉得我们疯了。”

菩提焦急得很，“但是如果不撤走的话……”

莫思马安慰他，“我们的城墙已经建立了上百年，什么样的灾难都经历过了，哪怕是恶龙，也不能将其烧穿。如果真如你们所说，有恶人作祟，我们也可以主动出击。为了抵抗恶龙，我们已经培养了许多与之作战的龙斗士，他们的格斗技巧无人能及。你们需要帮助，我们可以派出他们协助。但是撤离——不，这是最安全的地方。灾难袭来的时候，我们至少有城墙。离开这里，躲进旷野或者深山，我们会更加脆弱。”

一直坐在角落里的琴突然站了起来。卡西安按住她的手，拼命把她袖子里的刀藏了回去。她最终还是没有掏出刀，而是用一种克制的声音说，“恕我直言，市长，这不是一个可以用城墙遮挡的危机。不是洪水，不是烈火，而是一种更加摧枯拉朽的力量，抽走万物中最精髓的组成部分。躲起来是没用的。”

莫思马抬起头看着她，“如果真的有那么可怕的后果，我们即使逃，也无处可逃。”

从议事厅里出来之后，琴走下台阶的脚步都有些恍惚。卡西安把她从沉默中惊醒过来，“我们先去找龙斗士吧。”

“龙斗士？”琴有点不可置信。“他们不是专业打龙的吗？能打独角兽？”

卡西安看着她因为怀疑而皱起来的脸，竟然感到有点可爱。他耸耸肩，“当然啦。龙也住在海外的小岛上。在怎么潜入一个小岛、对付神秘的魔法生物的问题上，他们可是最在行的。”

一进酒馆，卡西安就听到熟悉的刺耳的喇叭声。琴捂住了耳朵。菩提缩进了卡西安背后的帽子里。K站在门口抱怨了两声，就被牵去了马厩。吹喇叭的是一个戴着橘红色皮护肩的人。实际上，这酒馆里的人几乎全戴着橘红色的皮护肩。卡西安小声说，这些人可都是龙斗士。虽然招牌上没写，但走进这间酒馆的人，不是龙斗士，就是拜托龙斗士办事的人。

“比如那个人？”琴指了指缩在墙角的一个人，没穿护肩，和一群龙斗士坐一起，眯着眼睛打牌。

“或者家属。”卡西安耸耸肩。

“嘿，卡西安！”一个留着胡髭的男人朝他走了过来，他的护肩上画着蓝色的符号。他打量一眼琴，“这是……？”

“我是来请求你们帮助的。”琴朝前迈出一步。“我知道你们战胜过恶龙，是这里最厉害也是最老练的猎手。只有你们，才有希望帮助到我。”

“这是琴，这是梅瑞克。嘿，梅瑞克，为什么不先带我们找张好谈话的桌子呢……”已经有几个人探头朝他们看了，卡西安朝他们摆摆手。

梅瑞克带他们坐到了一个靠墙的小角落里，说话声音很平和。“卡西安，琴，听着，”他看着他俩，眼神有点复杂，“我们现在一般不大声说猎龙的事，也不接这种活了。如果龙不来冒犯，我们就是普通的猎户、商人、车夫。这里更像是一个……俱乐部。”

卡西安拎起一边眉毛看他，“说都不能说了？我上次来过篝火节，你们还有射恶龙的比赛呢。”

梅瑞克摊开拄在桌面上的胳膊，“那都一年前的事了！今年开始，我们才发现，以前对龙的认识有点错误。实际上，除了那么个别几只恶龙，其他龙都很喜欢人类，至少不会冒犯人。如果真诚和他们做朋友，他们也会回以真诚的友谊。”梅瑞克朝牌桌挥了挥手。三个人朝他们举起了手。另外一个人朝他们举起了滑翔翼，欢快地抖了抖薄膜。

梅瑞克朝他们露出了“看到没？”的表情。

“龙斗士里怎么还有龙？”卡西安发问。

“他们也觉得恶龙不好，愿意协助我们打退他们。”梅瑞克嘟哝一声，“不过据我听说，这位小朋友进城之前都不知道自己是龙……”

琴穷追不舍，“我需要的帮助，不是要你们捉龙。我只是需要一些擅长潜伏和游水的人，和我一起到另一座海岛上去救我的爸爸。”

梅瑞克露出欣然的表情，“那样就好办多了。”

启程的时候，他们带上了十个人，一艘船，沿着河流顺流而下。卡西安本来觉得K太重，应该留下，可龙斗士们租给他的船吨位够沉。他和K商议好了，到了海边，K就在那里等着。按照龙斗士们给出的方案，他们要划独木舟潜入。

他们把江船留在了海边的船坞里，在码头上寻找起合适的小船。码头上有一个人在钓鱼，没一会儿就吊起一只螃蟹，过了一会儿又是一条小鱼，全都丢进身边的小鱼桶里。另外一个人坐在他身边，头都不转地从桶里抓出一只生虾，拧掉头就往嘴里一塞。等他们走近的时候，吃生虾的人用胳膊肘顶了顶另一个人的肋骨。“哥，有人来买鱼了。”

钓鱼的人没有松开鱼竿，粗略地对走近的一群人扫了一眼。“不卖！留着自己吃的。”

“谁能吃那么多鱼？”菩提发问，对着渔夫背后的一溜鱼桶。

“为什么不能？”渔夫反驳。吃鱼的人又从桶里徐徐摸出一条鳝鱼，“会说话吗？”等半天没回话，就地拍晕，去头，塞进嘴里。卡西安露出惊恐又恶心的表情。

“他就爱生吃，怎么了！”渔夫朝所有露出恶心表情的人瞪眼。

琴上前一步，“呃，我们不是来买鱼的。那些船是你们的？我们想租借。”

吃鱼的人哈哈大笑，嘴里飞出鱼刺。“借船！恐怕借出去就回不来了。”他转过头来，琴才注意到他得了白内障。“人回不回得来，也很难说。”

渔夫用胳膊肘捅了捅他，示意他不要说话，接着又向她摊牌。“他的意思是，你们去找龙，恐怕凶多吉少。租船是不行的，你们得把它们买下来。”

琴又一次解释，“我们不是去找龙……我们是去找我父亲。他被囚禁在独角兽的岛上，我们必须要到那里去。”

吃鱼的人一听到她说“独角兽”，立马停止了咀嚼。他捡起摆放在身边的拐杖，拄着棍子站了起来。

“你要对付的是邪恶独角兽，”他突然面色阴沉，“那恐怕是相当难办的。他又狡猾又残忍，又不礼貌。哪怕不是和其他独角兽比，而是和所有智慧生物比，他也算得上最无赖的一个了。”

渔夫放下鱼竿，也站了起来，对着来客们比划着他拄着拐杖的残疾朋友，“瞧见了没！这就是他给害的。”

“也不能全算……”瞎子一拐杖把吃剩的鳝鱼推进水里，拿拐杖点着路在前面开道。渔夫一口气提起一打鱼桶，跟在一群人最后面。瞎子与卡西安和琴并排走着，“说起来是个很长的故事，那时候我还挺年轻的……

人人都知道，海里除了鱼虾、珊瑚和水草之外，还有一种更加神奇的生物。他们长着人的身体，鱼的尾巴，唱起歌来会让人心碎。但没有人知道他们住在哪里。有人臆断他们住在深海里。开什么玩笑？以深海里高气压，非得把他们的脊柱压断不可。人鱼其实都住在海里的小岛边上。那种远离陆地尘俗的地方，海水抚摸着礁石，把它们磨得圆润光滑，伤害不了一片鱼鳞。

人鱼的村落就在礁石边。他们过着原始的生活，每天都很简单。毕竟，搬到这里来之后，没有渔夫的烦扰，再也没有什么能威胁他们生存的东西了。为了保持这种平静的生活，他们立下最严厉的规矩，就是永远不对外透露他们的居所之地。违反这条规矩的惩罚甚至比谋杀犯要面临的更加可怕。后者只是要面临快速的死刑，而前者要被推上干燥的沙滩，在烈日下曝晒至死。

故事的转折永远伴随着暴风骤雨。一场暴风雨把一艘残破的渔船抛向了最高处的礁石。渔船的碎片被海水冲走，而温柔的礁石永远不会伤害血肉之躯，哪怕是手握鱼叉的渔夫。那几个渔夫在渔船里颠簸数天，被灌了一肚子海水，已经神志不清。其中有一个年轻人是第一次出海。贝兹，你那时候才二十岁吧？十八岁？管他呢，没有多少区别。长老们还在讨论怎么处置他们，我已经给他们做了急救。等他们决定处死这群人类的时候，贝兹已经恢复得能跑路了，而他的几个同伴，或多或少地断了几根骨头，根本跑不了。在长老们把他们拖到悬崖边的时候，我只能谎称数目没有错。贝兹在岛上躲了两个月，东拼西凑地造了一只木筏。他把桅杆也造好的时候，长老们开始怀疑我了。我请求他把我也带走。“

卡西安打量着他，“所以你是……人鱼？看不出来，我是说，除了你吃生鱼，你的腿……而且告诉我们这些没问题吗？”

在遮阳棚里坐定，瞎子接过渔夫递给他的杯子，大喝一口海水，继续絮叨，“这不还没讲到么……

贝兹立马认定，我到人类间生存，不比他在人鱼间生存容易。最好的选择就是他悄悄溜走，我假装一切没有发生，就算被逼问，长老们也查不出什么，毕竟他们也不能上岸一查究竟。可他想的还是太简单了。木筏下水没多久，就被潜伏在水里的长老们发现了。他们一拥而上，要把木筏撕碎。我幸好因为不放心，跟了一路。别的不说，在格斗方面，我还是蛮有自信的。他们撤退了，但警告我，我永远被放逐了，一旦回岛，就等着被晒成鱼干吧。

我拖着半碎的木筏，带着贝兹回到了大陆边。他又不敢把我带回渔村，就找了个僻静的海湾先让我住着，他在边上搭了个小屋，偶尔来看看。

有一天，我们听到海滩上传来马蹄声和诅咒声，过去一看，是一个骑着独角兽的男人。他为他的坐骑的礼仪缺乏向我们抱歉。然后他问我有什么办法，能帮助他们度过海面。他们要找一个没有人的海岛，重新开始生活。

我告诉他们我不知道其他的岛，但他们可以去渔村买船。他们去了。可到了半夜，把我弄醒的，正是独角兽。他说我们可以做个交易，他让我可以走路，我告诉他哪个岛可以让他们共度余生，无论如何都逃不出来的那种。除了老家，我实在是想不出别的地方。于是我加上了条件：他发毒咒，永远不会向别人透露岛的位置。而他也加上了条件。”

鱼人朝自己得了白内障的眼睛比划了一下。

“他要你的眼睛干吗？”卡西安发问。

“我的眼睛很好看！”鱼人争辩，“而且，鱼人的眼泪凝固之后就会变成水晶。那俩老家伙，对于水晶的热情，简直是恐怖。”

“嘿，你说的‘老家伙’，其中一位就是这位女士的爸爸。”

鱼人看了一眼琴，“我猜你指的是比较礼貌的那一个？”

琴点点头，“他和你一样，受到了邪恶独角兽的蒙骗。他发现了更大的阴谋，可是连逃走都做不到。”

鱼人点点头，“我的族人……”

渔夫终于收拾好了渔具，在他们身边坐下，“奇鲁，这个场景怎么这么熟悉啊？上次拿岛的位置和人交易之后，是谁瞎了来着？”

奇鲁一拐棍精准地戳到贝兹脚丫子上，浑然不像瞎了，“但至少我能走路了！而且这次我不会和人交易。”

琴拧起眉头。卡西安也拧起眉头看着奇鲁，但逼视恐怕对盲人没什么用。奇鲁继续说，“我们这次跟他们一起走。”

贝兹发出虚伪的哈哈大笑，接着又停止笑声，脸挂下来，“你是在开玩笑吧？”

“不，贝兹，我认真的。”奇鲁叹了一口气，“让他们单独去的话，我的族人……恐怕是很难被说服的。”

卡西安以为奇鲁拿拐棍点点戳戳地带路，是要把他们带到停放独木舟的地方。可走到海滩边，除了无边无际的海水，什么都没有。

奇鲁放下拐棍，盘腿坐下，对着海水念咒。

贝兹对着琴小声说，“妹子，看好了，可邪乎了。”

没过一会儿，海水就变成了彩色的。鱼群聚拢而来，阳光在鱼鳞上折射出七色的光芒。奇鲁转过头露出微笑。

贝兹伸手捂住琴的眼睛，对奇鲁说，“去去。”奇鲁就开始脱衣服。然后跳进了水里。等贝兹挪开手的时候，奇鲁已经在海水里游了两个圈了，朝岸上的人挥了挥手。“一起来！马也带上。”

K在“鱼船”面前迈不开蹄子。“我可是铁打的，可重了。”

奇鲁告诉他们，底下有一头鲸鱼稳着。如果嫌脚下太湿，可以派几只海龟来，借他们的背一踩。他自己一路甩着尾巴跟着游，很激动地拍着水花。

菩提又在卡西安耳朵边嘀咕，“他怎么一回水里又长尾巴了呢？”

卡西安想耸肩，可菩提站在上面。他只好说，“魔法，很神奇。”

“可他又瞎了，看不见路，怎么游的？”

“超声波……？”

“他这么兴奋干什么，那些人鱼我见过的，脾气可臭了……”

“回娘家呗……”

K一嘴把卡西安衔到了身边。“我们用什么战术？”

卡西安环顾周围，所有人都在看着他。琴也在看着他。菩提跳到了K头上，侧过头用一只眼睛看着他。他叹了一口气，从K背后的褡裢里取出一张纸板，卷成了一根细溜溜的圆柱，摆在K鼻子前方。

“首先，K，你扮演独角兽。”没等K反驳，他就握住K的嘴巴，把纸棍子戳进了鼻孔上方的排气孔里。K瓮声瓮气地说，那他从别的出口排气了。

“琴，呃……你扮演被独角兽抓走的新娘。”卡西安感觉脸上发热。“背景故事就是，你，K，一个邪恶独角兽，前来拜见邪恶独角兽之王……就算骗不过他，能骗过守卫，混进城堡，找到你父亲就行。”他小心地看了一眼琴，以她脸上的表情，他说的不全是蠢话。突然间他就有了自信。

“菩提，我假装是捕捉到你的猎人，此次是来物归原主，向他邀功。”卡西安掏出鸟笼。

“这也太明显了！他又没到处贴通缉令……”菩提飞了起来，“……我先去探路！”

卡西安目送着菩提化成一个小点，又低下头来看着坐在海龟背上的龙斗士们，“至于你们……你们照顾好海滩，没问题吧？”

龙斗士们——现在应该叫独角兽斗士或者人鱼斗士——叫他放心。贝兹给他们揭露了很多人鱼的弱点，然后给他们分发了一把耳塞，因为“真的可能用唱歌来让人心肌梗塞”。

菩提衔着一朵白花回来了。奇鲁指挥着一群沙丁鱼游到礁石滩附近，吸引走人鱼们的注意力。“鱼船”转到岛背面的沙滩登陆。

“去吧。”龙斗士们躲进了椰树林里。贝兹从背后取下鱼叉，又把鱼叉尖锐的头拧下，露出底下的火枪，“这里交给我们就好。”

越往城堡走，卡西安越觉得奇怪。这里的路都铺上了石子，沿路也有几座房屋，可也见不到住户，更别提哪里来的住户了。琴坐在马背上，穿了一条卡西安用二十块锡币买的裙子（底下穿着运动裤，方便随时开跑）。菩提突然紧张地叫了一声，卡西安一看，几个穿着白衣服的人朝他们围了过来，手里拿着类似于火枪的东西，对着他们。

等他们走进了，卡西安又感觉很奇怪。这些人都是瞎子，开枪怎么可能打得准？

无一例外，所有拿枪对着他们的人，眼睛里都漂浮着一块白雾。卡西安醒悟过来了，这些人和奇鲁一样，和邪恶独角兽做了交易。他让他们能够上岸行走，却也带走了他们的眼珠，让它们继续为他流泪，制造出更多的水晶。看着山顶上通体由水晶构成的城堡，卡西安想知道，他到底挖走了多少人鱼的眼珠，让那些眼珠哭泣了多少年。

他朝那些人举起双手。K抢先一步发话了。“不洁的东西，退下！我可是独角兽！”

菩提低声称赞，“就是这个调调。”

瞎掉的人鱼们顿时骚动起来。过了一会儿，他们让出了道路。一小拨人鱼依然提着枪跟住他们。不知独角兽和他们达成了什么样的条件，让他们愿意给他们看家门……说实话，他们当卫兵实在是太蹩脚了。就算卡西安把他们挨个敲晕拖进草丛，其他人都不一定会发现。

水晶城堡，字面意思上，就是水晶搭建的。城堡顶上常年有一股细流涓涓而下，形成新一层的水晶。现在，卡西安只能尽量不要去想塔顶阁楼里屯放了多少人鱼眼球。看着这样一座山一样的建筑，他不禁开始怀疑。琴的父亲说，只有第三种元素才能救所有人。但琴的水晶挂件这么小，而邪恶独角兽的水晶城堡这么大，如何才能战胜得了？琴似乎也在想这个问题，手心握着那枚小小的水晶。

城堡大门厚重而结实，费了四个守卫的力气才能推开。K迈着最大程度上优雅的步伐踏上了光溜溜的台阶。卡西安有点担心他摔跤。守卫们退走了大半，只剩两个跟在两侧。走进王座大厅之后，卫兵们彻底缩到了柱子后面。

“是谁？”王座上传来了疲倦的声音。卡西安抬起头，看到王座里坐着一个中年男人，胳膊撑在扶手上，手撑着头，身上盖着一条毯子。独角兽会变人形吗？卡西安不确信。但随后他就看到琴从马背上跳了下来。

“……爸爸？”她朝王座跑了过去。

中年男人的眼睛也睁大了，但他没有立即迎过来，而是伸出手，示意她停下。接着他小心地移开了身上的毯子——卡西安这才发现，这不是一条毯子，而是一只纯白的独角兽。独角兽躺在地摊上，脖子靠在中年男人腿上，睡得死沉。中年男人拿起靠枕垫在独角兽脑袋底下，轻手轻脚地走过来，食指竖在嘴唇前面。他朝王座后面的小门指了指，所有人都跟着他走进了门。

穿过几条走廊，经过几座喷泉，他们终于走进一间房间。门刚一关上，琴就开口问她的父亲，“这是怎么回事——”

她的父亲转过身来，眼睛里泛出泪光。他又不敢把女儿搂紧怀里，只伸出一根指头搭在她的脸颊上，“看看你，我的宝贝，我的星尘……长这么大了……”

琴还是允许他抱了抱她。然后她往后撤了两步，抬头看他。她似乎有很多想问的问题，但无法选择先提哪个。最后她问，“有关那个武器。”

他的目光瞬间变得痛苦起来。“是的，是的……那个武器，我的错误。”他为他们打开通向花园的门，“它在这里。”

卡西安跟在父女俩的后面走进了门。守护者甚至都没有看他一眼，径直领头走向了花园中央的喷泉。卡西安抬头朝上看去。喷泉最中央的喷嘴有几人之高，就像是个活火山口，只不过这一座小型火山朝外喷的不是岩浆。看着透明的液体朝敞开的穹顶之外喷去，卡西安突然明白过来，这喷的是人鱼的眼泪。他看向喷泉的目光变得躲闪起来，害怕突然看到滚动的眼珠子。

守护者的声音很小，仿佛怕惊醒什么东西。“已经用过一次了……这个武器，它会把其他东西的颜色都吸进来，提炼成纯粹的宝石。克伦尼克想要收集世界上所有的颜色。”

卡西安想起那些长着白色眼珠、穿着白色衣服的人鱼，想起岛上铺路的白色石子，想起那头白色的独角兽。他又看了看守护者发白的鬓角。然后他想象了一下所有的一切变成白色的样子：白色的仙人掌，白色的皮护肩，白色的大海。“他为什么要这么做？”他忍不住问。

守护者终于把目光从琴脸上移开，看向卡西安，表情有点困惑，似乎奇怪为什么这里还有一个人。“他是独角兽——独角兽都喜欢彩虹。他们生活在溪流边就是因为水面偶尔会浮现彩虹。”他低下头，“这也是他接近我的原因——利用我制造水晶。”

卡西安眉头一紧，“你是指用人鱼的眼珠子？”

守护者摇摇头，“那些痛苦的泪水？不，它们或许可以凝结成水晶，但它们不含有第三种元素。克伦尼克一直不知道。”

“我以为水晶就是第三种元素？”

“不，不是……”守护者看向琴，“你有没有带着你的那一颗？”

琴把挂坠掏出来，托在手心里，“按你的说法，这么小的挂件甚至比，”她指了指墙壁，“这一整座城堡还强大？”

守护者点点头，“你的水晶，虽然很小，但里面装满了第三种元素。它可以保护你，也可以保护所有人。一旦这台武器启动，夺走世界的颜色，你的水晶就可以逆转这个过程。”

“到底，第三种元素是什么？”

“是爱，我的星尘。水晶只是载体，是爱将白色的阳光折射成了彩色的。这一颗里，装的是你母亲的爱。”守护者将手掌罩在了琴手上，两只手一起温暖那颗小小的石头。“这块水晶曾经很大，但我们把它切成小块，走到贫瘠的地方，就送一块给那里的人。这一块是专门留给你的——但现在看来，一切希望都寄托在它上面了。”

卡西安依然感觉不到多少希望。“所以具体要怎么用它救人，贴到他们的额头上？而且，老兄，如果按你所说，这座大炮根本就没有能量，因为它没有‘第三种元素’。”他举起手，在空中比划双引号。

守护者的眼神变得很空洞，“我希望也是……但我不能确定。我还是不够理解克伦尼克……”

卡西安没有听懂他的意思，但他的注意力被K用力把蹄子在地上跺出来的声音转移了。“啊，终于等到你现身了！”K用他的身体堵住门口，“著名的独角兽克伦尼克！”

卡西安闻声抓过鸟笼；琴把水晶塞回领口；守护者迎向门口，对着在门口出现的那头独角兽说，“醒来了？”

白色的独角兽警惕地看着K，又看向守护者。“盖伦，这都是些什么人？”他又看着K，“我很多年没有见过另一头独角兽了，但我记得大多数独角兽长得不是这样的。”

K不满意了，“你歧视黑色的独角兽？”

克伦尼克从鼻子里喷出一口气，算是回避了话题。他绕过一群人，站到守护者身边。守护者看了琴一眼，慢慢地把手伸到克伦尼克的鬃毛里。

“所以，这些贵客是什么人？”克伦尼克发出满意的哼哼声。

盖伦指示，“这一位是……黑独角兽。这位是，呃……”

“他抢的新娘。”卡西安指了指琴，然后又抱出鸽子笼，“我是来还鸽子的。”

克伦尼克瞧了一眼缩得很小的菩提，“我们有灰色的鸽子吗？”

“肯定是在测试之前飞出去的。”盖伦补充。

“而你把他们领到这间房间里来，”克伦尼克白了他一眼，“有没有想过可能会导致什么后果？”

盖伦回答的一点都不像谎话，“他们只是想知道这座宏伟的建筑是怎么建成的。”他说着就揉了揉克伦尼克的耳朵，克伦尼克就分神了。他笑了笑（以一只独角兽/马的笑法），“当然要归功于你了。带给他们四处看。”他甩着尾巴走到喷泉边，“正好，把那只鸽子拿来。”

菩提发出了惊叫声。盖伦伸出手，卡西安朝他瞪了回去，攥紧了笼子。盖伦小声说，“没事的，还有琴的水晶……”然后摘走了笼子，拎着它走向喷泉。

喷泉停止了喷水。菩提瑟瑟发抖，接着又一动不敢动。盖伦把笼子举起来，放在火山口上方。“啊！这里面都是……”菩提说不出话了，从抓杆上掉下来，趴在笼子底上。

“眼珠子。”卡西安捂住嘴。

一道光芒过后，笼子上的木头栏杆变成了白色的。盖伦打开笼子，掏出里面已经变成白色的菩提，交到卡西安手里。卡西安把它捧着一看，连眼珠都变成了白色的，心里一沉。

“怎么样，有东西吗？”克伦尼克伸头往水池子里看。盖伦弯腰从池子里捡起了一颗绿豆大的宝石，混合着绿色和紫色的光，那就是菩提翎毛的颜色。

克伦尼克很满意地伸头观察了一下，“艺术。”他扫视了一眼K，“如果你也想……”

“我很满意我的颜色。”K说。

克伦尼克哼了哼类似于“丑就是丑”和“迟早”的话，转过身朝门外走去，叫盖伦继续招待他们的客人，他要暂时离开去洗澡。

“他一天要洗三次澡。”盖伦说。

琴一等克伦尼克走出去就解下了水晶挂件。卡西安把软趴趴的菩提托起来，“怎么治疗他？”他瞟了几眼挂件，“还是用水吗？”

盖伦舀了一杯水，让琴把水晶浸泡在里面。水变成了葡萄酒，透着明亮的紫红色。卡西安捧着菩提，看着盖伦把酒浇在菩提身上，一边想着给鸽子灌酒是不是有点不人道。

菩提的颜色渐渐泛过来了。他苏醒过来，想转头打量自己的翅膀。“我又能看见东西了！”然后使劲抖掉羽毛上的水。

治好淤青已经足够神奇，能在片刻之间就把颜色染回去，更加不可思议。卡西安看着菩提飞起来打转，“所以真的有效。”

“是的，”盖伦的眼神变得严肃起来，“你们带着这块石头离开这里，救治那些可能即将被夺走色彩的人。”

“爸爸，我以为你要用它来击败邪恶独角兽，”琴说，“之后我们可以一起离开。”

盖伦露出疲倦的笑容，摇了摇头，“琴，你理解错了。这颗水晶很强大，但不是武器……没有谁能阻止它，唯一能做的只有弥补已经造成的伤害。”

“那你呢？你跟我们走吗？”

“我当然想，但恐怕如果我也走了，克伦尼克就会意识到这是一件大事，跟着追过来。”他停顿一下，“或者更糟，启用武器的最高功率……造成的灾难将是毁灭性的。”

“你说过，他的目的就是收集全世界的色彩，所以迟早一天他会那么做。”琴指出，“而你跟着我们离开，他的城堡不再继续增高，他的力量也不会继续增大，与此同时我们可以继续更多战胜他的力量。”

“更多战胜他的力量？琴，你描绘的可是一场战争。”

“如果为了避免战争而束手就擒，成为得了白内障的幽灵，人们还是会选择反抗。”琴拽住了盖伦的袖子，“有你的话，战争还可以早日结束。”

盖伦被她拽着往外走，“战争意味着暴力，永远积蓄不了第三种元素。”

琴转过头来看他，“如果你说的是爱，相信我，战争里从来不缺少这种东西。”

他们沿着石子路朝白色的海岸线走去。看着人际鲜少的岛屿，卡西安想着龙斗士在哪里，人鱼又在哪里，有没有搞定他们。直到他发现他们走向的不是海岸线。海边站着一排白色的人。

克伦尼克的声音很失望，“做客就算了，还想把主人请走？我看还是拉倒吧。”他一挥头。“把我们的客人留住。”

得了白内障的守卫们摇摇晃晃地一拥而上，架住一干人，连菩提都没来得及飞走，躲进了琴的口袋里。

盖伦走上前去，“不是他们要带我走，这是我的决定。”

克伦尼克绕着走到他背后，“我不觉得这是你的决定。”

像是经过了一番决定，盖伦慢慢地说，“我知道那场火不是她放的。是你。”然后不出声地看着克伦尼克。

克伦尼克看着他，过了很久才说，“我以为你早知道了，”然后他叹了一口气，“而且赞成这个主意。别告诉我你不喜欢——”

“我不喜欢，”盖伦转过身看他，“你怎么就不明白？我早就做了选择。”

克伦尼克的脸上涌现出不解和恼怒，但没过一会，它们就消失了，被失望和冷酷代替。他掸了掸尾巴，从盖伦身边转身走开。“好吧，其实我也明白。我早就明白了。归根结底，彩虹才是独角兽最好的朋友。”他拍了拍前蹄，“你们想看彩虹吗？”

卡西安一开始以为听到了雷声，因为头顶的云层里传来了不祥的嗡鸣。抬头看去，云层的确在以不寻常的速度流动，朝着岛屿的方向涌来。那些云朵抱着彩虹，就像淌着什锦夹心的棉花糖，将那股彩色从远方带来。巨型的彩虹被吸进了水晶城堡的烟囱里，仿佛那是一根巨大的吸管。小岛一阵地动山摇，城堡里传来物体翻倒的声响。卡西安和琴对视，他们知道这意味着什么。克伦尼克满意地看着那道彩虹，但又有点不敢去城堡里验看成果。

过了很久，地面的晃动停止了，彩虹的吸取变得稳定。克伦尼克朝城堡走去，让守卫们押着犯人跟在后面。

琴的口袋动了动。卡西安感觉到了，“小心点！”

菩提的脑袋从口袋里探了出来，他的嘴里叼着琴的水晶挂件。

琴的眼睛亮了。她环视周围，发现守卫们没有留神她，于是低头小声嘱咐，“带着它飞走——带给需要它的人。”

菩提咕咕叫了一声当作答应，从胳肢窝底下钻出去，无声无息地飞远了。

菩提能做到吗？这一小颗水晶里的存量够吗？卡西安不知道，需要有多少的爱才能拯救世界。他看了看她，她也看了看她，最终还是低下头，“必须得行。”

走进花园，卡西安就明白为什么地面不再摇晃了：刚才空荡荡的水池里已经盛满了各色宝石，红宝石，蓝宝石，祖母绿，粉色的托帕石，橙色的欧泊石，黄水晶，紫水晶，从喷泉口流淌下来，稳住了基座。有些宝石已经从水池里流了出来，滚落到花园的各个角落。阳光从天窗外投射进来，反射出五彩斑斓的光芒，把整个花园照成了彩色的，连天空都被倒映得闪亮亮的。

卡西安张开嘴巴。他离家的时候，的确梦想着找到流星带来的宝藏，但那只是个虚幻的概念，看到眼前汇集的彩虹一般的宝石，还是超过了他的设想。

克伦尼克在满地宝石间挑拣着能下脚的平地。他被五彩的宝石衬得更白了。他的眼睛里戴上了某种朝圣式的虔诚，抬起头看着堆成小山的宝石，小声喃喃，“这都是大自然的馈赠。”

琴说，“这不是馈赠。这是你抢夺的。”

克伦尼克转过头来，“你当你谁，轮得到你多嘴？”

盖伦说，“她是我的孩子。”

喷泉口的宝石瀑布顿时停住了，也没有更多的彩虹从头顶的漏洞里流进来。克伦尼克从水池边走了过来，目光在盖伦和琴之间游走。终于，他被两张脸上的相似性说服了。他朝后退了两步，低下头。然后他朝着琴的方向冲了过来。

卡西安想冲过去将两人拉开。他肯定是来不及了，以这个速度，不是克伦尼克被满地的宝石绊倒，就是成功地用角穿透琴的身体。盖伦伸出胳膊，挡在了琴的身体前面，闭上了眼睛。琴睁大了眼睛。不，卡西安不想看到这个结果。

他看到另一个黑色的身影闪过，站在了盖伦的前面。K一甩脖子，用那只纸板卷出来的假角轻轻松松地拨开了克伦尼克的真角。克伦尼克被顶倒在地，K伸头用纸卷戳他脸。

“谢天谢地！”卡西安立马爬上了他的后背，“来吧，我们一起能把这些守卫全部干翻！”他在马肚边摸索半天，抽出了一根铁棍。

“那是我的备用肋骨，不用客气。”K绕着花园边缘小跑起来。等他们把所有守卫吓跑（不到一分钟的时间），重新回到水池边时，克伦尼克还是没起来。

“我不敢相信，”他躺在地上对盖伦说，“我明明烧了那片林子，她怎么还活着。”然后他看向K和卡西安，“以及不敢相信除我以外还有别的独角兽允许男人骑他。我是说，我们都已经是濒危物种了。”

K说，“帮个忙。”卡西安把纸棍抽了出来。K说，“看清了，我是马。”

地面重新开始震动，房顶上的水晶块摇摇欲坠，所有人都后退了一步。就连克伦尼克也带着惊讶的表情，“我确定这不是我干的。”

琴牵着盖伦和K向外撤离。盖伦边小跑边说，“的确不可能是他，按照速率计算，刚才那一下就应该把世界上的所有颜色全吸完了……”

接着他们听到了水晶断裂的声音。接着是嘶吼声，不同于他们以往听过的任何一种野兽的叫声，这一种更加令人毛骨悚然，仿佛来自丧失心智的巨鲸——然而又不是巨鲸，也不像狮子，更不是野牛或者棕熊——被撞断的水晶从头顶砸了下来，一张布满鳞片的大嘴缓缓在他们头顶张开，露出满口獠牙，每一口气息都像要喷出赤红的岩浆。宝石倒映出的亮光吸引来了一条纯黑的巨龙。天光被这只漆黑的巨龙用身体完全遮蔽，他拍打着用钢铁加固过的残破翅膀，将豁口撞大，好降落在地。

龙背上坐着一个人，手上握着缰绳，拍了拍龙脖子，“吃吧。”

克伦尼克弹起来，“嘿，这可是我的宝石！”

龙骑士拽了拽缰绳。黑龙抬起头，对着克伦尼克喷了一口龙息。白色的独角兽顿时着火，尖叫着冲出了城堡。

“谁还有意见？”龙骑士没有等到任何回答，满意地松下了缰绳。黑龙把嘴靠在水池边，就像靠在一只碗边，一张口就把宝石全都吸进了嘴里。吞完宝石，黑龙打了个彩虹色的嗝。

龙骑士用穿着拖鞋的脚挠了挠龙的下巴，“吃饱了没？能飞吗？要不要先消化一下？……”

卡西安出了城堡，朝远处望去，经过一对比，才察觉到外面的阳光亮得有多刺眼。不是因为阳光，而是经过地面的反射更强烈了。海岸线上的椰子树变成了白色的，更远处的海水也不再倒映着碧蓝的天空。想起带着水晶挂件朝海上飞走的菩提，卡西安不安起来。会不会太晚了？菩提很可能飞了一会儿就被洗成了白色，连眼球也变白，看不见路，还没到海边掉在地上……他恐惧着这种结果。

转头一看，他看到了更可怕的情形。盖伦的头发彻底变白了；琴的眼睛也在流失色素，从灰蓝变成浅蓝，就快彻底无色了。他看了看K，看了看自己的手，哑然失笑：他们身上的灰尘都变成了白色的，就像沾了雪花似的。

“你的水晶呢，琴？”盖伦发问。

“让菩提带走了。”琴说，“我现在怀疑这不是好主意。没有它，我们都走不出去。”

盖伦摇了摇头，“如我之前所说，水晶永远都不是关键，里面盛放的东西才是。如果水晶之外本来就有这种东西，就无需从水晶之内借用。”

“那么它在水晶之外存在吗？”

“我不确定啊，孩子，我不确定……”

盖伦说要去找克伦尼克，但已经走不动路了，只能让K驮着。卡西安和琴朝海边走去，去找分散在树林里的战士们。他们看到沙滩上躺着横七竖八的鱼人，身上就算覆盖着血，也已经被抽走了颜色。有一些泡在水里，拖着鱼尾，鳞片上反射着惨白的光。

贝兹站在海水里，手里抱着奇鲁，也是浸泡在海水里，昏迷不醒。“不能离水太久，又怕在水里呆久了会沉下去。”他说，“我看着就好。”

卡西安在白色的沙子上坐了下来。仔细看来，琴的头发已经有一半变白了，那条二十块钱的黄裙子也变成了白的。卡西安看着她几乎无色的眼球，不知道她还能不能看得见。但显然她是看得见的。她转过头来看着卡西安，“你觉得他——”

“他可以办到。”卡西安不知哪来的信心。或许希望只是人类在绝境中用来哄骗自己的东西，而就算希望中的事没有发生，他们身处绝境的最底层，也没有更糟糕的地方可去。

天空传来鸣叫声，听起来像鲸鱼或者狮子的呼吼。云层之上，两条小龙在盘旋，那条吃饱了的黑龙朝他们吐出炽热的岩浆。他们消失在厚重的云雾里，飞去了更高更远的地方。一切又归于寂静。

海天相连的地方是一轮金色的太阳，太过遥远而未能被剥夺颜色。阳光透过薄薄的云朵，照在死寂的海面上。偶尔有一阵潮水把白色的泡沫推上沙滩，散发着死鱼的腥味。这是天地间传来的唯一声音，除非要算上耳边传来的呼吸声。琴是一个话不多的人，面对着眼前的一片空白，她也没有什么话可说。或许是她真的看不见了，卡西安看着她的时候，她恍若未觉。他知道自己的视力也即将消失——哪怕已经没有多少值得看的东西留下来了。

最终他们都陷入了白色的浓雾里。卡西安渐渐地只能看到身边坐着一个混沌的人影，渐渐地连人影的轮廓也不见了。琴的手在潮湿的沙子上摸索，温热的一小团，寻找到卡西安的手，紧紧地钳住他的手指。“你还能走吗？”

他们互相搀扶着在松软的沙子里走了几步，鞋子里进了水。卡西安知道他们走错了方向，可换了方向之后，海水却变得更多。大海在涨潮，冰冷的海水淹没了他们的小腿。在冷水中浸泡久了，甚至感觉有些温暖。

卡西安没有想象过成为一个盲人会是什么样。其中最令人恐惧的部分，就是需要面临在陌生的世界中跌倒的情况。但看看现在，眼前混沌一片，他却没有这种恐惧，即使搀扶着他的琴也不知道应该往哪走。她停下脚步，屏住呼吸，倾听潮水的呼啸，辨认它们传来的方向。

似乎有一些犹疑，她转过头对卡西安说，“这……这听起来不像涨潮的声音。”话音刚落，他们就被热乎乎的咸水浇了一头。天空突然毫无征兆地下起了倾盆大雨，把他俩浇成了落汤鸡。卡西安条件反射地闭上了眼睛，把脸埋到了琴的肩膀上，她的脸也在他的肩头边躲雨。一时间，他在大雨之中无法呼吸，眼睛进了水，耳朵里也进了水。可是灌进耳朵的不仅是咸涩的海水，还有琴的笑声。他从来没听过这个阴郁的女孩发出过这样畅快的笑声，“卡西安，水是彩色的！”

冒着倾盆大雨，卡西安抬起头睁开眼睛。在一片水汽濛濛之中，他首先看到的是琴的眼睛——甚至比以前更蓝了。她的脸上挂着欣喜的红晕，她眼睫毛上挂着的水珠倒映着彩虹的颜色。他们头顶落下五彩斑斓的雨水，染绿了椰子林，染金了沙滩。卡西安这才察觉到自己的眼睛能用了，使劲地眨巴着，可把灌进去的水挤出去。但越想努力睁开眼，落进眼球的水越多，他能看见的颜色也变得越多。他发现自己正不合礼节地抱着琴，想要抽回自己的胳膊，但她力气很大，让他松不开来。

他下巴架在琴肩膀上，在稀疏下来的雨点间看到了重新变蓝的海面。一头巨鲸潜在水面下，像座紫色的小岛。彩色的雨水从他的换气孔里喷出来，这又让他看上去像一个会移动的喷泉。雨水止住之后，他才看到一个熟悉的小点从巨鲸滑溜溜的脑袋后方朝他们飞了过来。

菩提摇摇晃晃地落在了沙滩上，“见见我们的朋友，鲸鱼拉杜斯。”

拉杜斯在海水里发出了一声悠长的鸣叫，潜下了海面。

“我把水晶喂给他了——他答应会游遍五洋四海，把颜色还回去。”菩提神气地掸了掸翅膀，翅尖上的绿色比那颗绿宝石还要鲜艳。但他的声音转瞬又畏缩起来，“抱歉，恐怕水晶是没法拿回来了……”

卡西安转头看向琴，立马把外套脱下来盖到了她身上。她浑身湿漉漉的，在海风中发抖，但她脸上带着笑，“没关系，它找到它应该呆的地方了。”

\------

童话的结局往往是“从此幸福快乐”，而“从此幸福快乐”之后会发生什么呢？

人鱼在小岛上游荡了两天，又在礁石群边游了两天，发现除了族人的刻薄之外，这里已经和童年记忆里的家乡完全不一样，很快就感到很无聊。渔夫提议他们回到陆地上去，毕竟他现在又不瘸又不瞎，可以好好地看一看整个世界。唯一可惜的是，彩虹雨赋予很多原本愚蠢的小鱼以智力，按照法则，他们就不能像以前一样放心钓鱼吃鱼了。渔夫安慰说，蔬菜其实也挺好吃的。

守护者在岛上的小水潭里发现了独角兽。他被烧掉了一部分毛，有点不好意思出来。守护者给他织了一件彩虹色的毛衣，遮住了秃掉的部分。目前他们合作的工程是搭建一座巨型彩虹云梯，高到可以通到星星们的宫殿里面去。所有人都对他们的计划摇头。独角兽多次指出这个工程不仅“不可行”，而且“痴心妄想”，“白日做梦”。但在被好心人指出“如果这回不听盖伦的指挥，剩下的唯一价值就是掰掉角，像马一样去扛货”之后，他对新工程的信心突然高涨了起来。

菩提离家多年，终于用罗盘找到老家，却伤心地发现老家的鸽子们都宁愿瞎着也不肯让羽毛沾水。他费尽心思给他们喝了点海水，多少是不会一头撞到树干上了。他们面面相觑，欣喜地爱上了新长的白色羽毛。这就是白鸽的起源。

骑士骑着发条马回到了出发的小村，戴着一顶新的草帽，依然是草帽，但至少是新的。他对跑到村口来的小孩们耸肩，说没有找到来自天空的宝石。他从口袋里挖出一把蓝色的贝壳，堆进他们摊开的小手里。他看望了村里所有的朋友，吃了几家的招待饭，又调转马头朝向通往外部世界的大路。

“这次又要去找什么星星带来的宝石？”

“不是去找它带来的宝石，”他拍了拍发条马的屁股，“是去找它带来的尘土。”

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
